Ultraviolet (UV) light—light with a wavelength of approximately 10 nm to 400 nm—is emitted by the sun at all times. UV light can have a positive effect upon human health (e.g. by inducing the production of vitamin D), but excessive exposure can be dangerous. Overexposure to UV light can cause skin damage, resulting in sunburns and an increased risk of skin cancer. Consequently, skin protection products which block UV light, such as sunscreen creams, sprays, gels and the like, are often employed to protect the skin from prolonged exposure to the sun. Sunscreen products may be used in an inexact manner, however. Once applied, it may not be known when the sunscreen is no longer providing protection against UV light. Other solutions to determining whether the sunscreen is providing UV protection include estimating the duration provided by the manufacturer of the sunscreen found on the bottle, or systems that exist to warn users of their exposure through a time based method. Such solutions may be prone to inaccuracy, however, since sunscreen may wear off differently based on what activities or environment a user is in. As a result, it may not be apparent to the user that they are exposed and at risk of getting a sunburn. Different activities done outside, as well as different skin types, result in sunscreen wearing off of a user's skin at different rates, with the attendant possible deleterious effects of overexposure.